Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillatory angular speed detecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an oscillatory angular speed detecting apparatus, in which a displacement generated by a Coriolis force is transduced into an electric signal, and then an angular speed is detected from the electric signal.